


When I'm Dreaming of You

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison are driving Isaac to sexual frustration. Fic based on the new allisaac clip, but i made it scallisaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> title from Dreaming of You by The Coral

Isaac was going to hell.

He was pretty sure of this. And surprisingly, it wasn’t just because he was an unholy creature of the night, although he was sure that would play a part.

But, no. the main reason he was probably going to burn in a fiery abyss was because not only was he majorly crushing on his best friend but he was also currently sporting an erection and entertaining some graphic fantasies thanks to said best friends ex-girlfriend.

His best friend’s ex-girlfriend who had been wearing that dress, and fishnets and boots and had ended up straddling him and god she had been so close, he could have run his hands up her thighs  or she could have ground her hips down, or shimmied up him to sit on his face, let him tear off those tights and peeled back her underwear to taste her---

Yep. Definitely going to hell. And not like Bugs Bunny, cartoony Hell, real serious Dante Hell.

He walked briskly back to the McCall’s, hoping to avoid anyone noticing his…predicament. He scrambled up the steps and through the McCall’s front door. If he could just get upstairs and take a very very cold shower maybe he could stop thinking about Allison and her gorgeous thighs---

“Hey! How was Allison?”

And that would be Scott. Scott who was clearly in the middle of his pull up routine. Shirtless. Shirtless and sweaty and his cheeks flushed and his shorts riding low on his hips, god this was SO not helping his situation, cus now he’s imagining Allison’s gorgeous thighs straddling Scott while he watches, or having Allison straddle him while Scott fucks his mouth.

God damn his horny teenager’s imagination. Isaac backed down the hallway towards his room, hoping his shirt is long enough to hide his erection.

“Uh yeah she’s fine--- I’m just gonna…go”

And then, well, he basically runs because what else is there to?

He retreats to his room and slams the door shut, sinking down against it.

It’s too late for a cold shower now. He flops down on his bed, quickly unzips his jeans and takes himself in hand, thrusting up into his fist, remembering the feeling of Allison on top of him, imagining fucking up into her, or into the warmth of Scott’s mouth. Isaac comes quickly, biting his lip to keep quiet.

Once his heartbeat had slowed he sighed.

Those two were going to kill him.


End file.
